The Beauty & The Tragedy
by LittletonPace
Summary: Forbidden to be together...impossible to stay apart...what if love really knew no bounds?
1. Chapter 1: The Witch, The Wizard

**rating:** MA for sex scenes.  
**warnings/spoilers:** Mentions major events in book six and will delve into book 7.  
**a/n: **This is an AU story and though it will vaguely follow and mention events that take place in books 6 & 7, the story surrounding Hermione and Draco will be exceedingly different.**  
disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. Written purely for my own amusement and entertainment.

**Chapter 1: The Witch, The Wizard & The Bathroom**

Hermione carefully manoeuvred through the halls of Hogwarts as silently as she could. Thankfully, the raging storm outside muffled any creaking steps or loud breaths she happened to make. It had been easier to get away from dinner than she'd thought. Ron was so nervous about the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw later that day that he was making sure he was always within eyesight of the bathroom; and out of sight of his extremely territorial squeeze, Lavender Brown. Harry, distracted as always these days, didn't flinch when Hermione muttered that she was going to see Professor Vector about her last Arithmacy essay. And while Ron made another voyage to the bathroom and Harry stared intently into his mashed potatoes; Hermione managed to fish the Marauders Map from Harry's jacket that he'd laid carelessly on the table and tuck it into the back of her skirt. The reason was because she was going to seek out Malfoy for herself.

Harry had been making himself crazy trying to figure out what Draco was up to in the Room of Requirement; he spent all this time tracking his movements and locations about the castle. So far; he had found nothing. And with Ron constantly nervous about Quidditch lately; Hermione decided it was up to her to make some headway; if only to lower the stress levels of both the men in her life.

Ducking into the girls' bathroom, Hermione hid in one of the stalls and unravelled the Marauders Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good..." She murmured as she tapped the parchment with her wand. Slowly; ink seeped onto the page outlining every nook and cranny of Hogwarts and highlighting every person inside with tiny bobbing marks. Hermione found herself easily and Ron was still tied up in the bathroom. She discovered Harry's name amongst the sea of Gryffindors still in the Great Hall. She scoured the parchment and at first didn't see Malfoy's name anywhere. But then she spotted him in the boy's bathroom on the seventh floor. And floating around his name was Moaning Myrtle. _Quite the curious couple_, Hermione thought. She muttered "mischief managed" so the map turned blank and exited the lavatory.

Thankful everyone was still dining in the Great Hall, Hermione managed to get up to the seventh floor without being seen by anyone. She stopped to check the map a few more times to make sure Malfoy was still in the bathroom and that no one was nearby. The closest bobbing mark on the map was Mrs. Norris, skulking around in one of the classrooms on the sixth floor.

Trying to remind herself she was doing this to keep Harry sane, Hermione tried to forget she was sneaking into a boy's bathroom and instead focused on her moving as quietly as possible. Not wanting to push her luck, she began tiptoeing towards the lavatory from the end of the hallway. Myrtle's wailings caught Hermione's ear when she was a few feet from the door.

"Don't..." She was crooning; her voice syrupy and almost chiming like a bell. "Tell me what's wrong..."

Hermione tucked a flyaway hair behind her ear and pressed it against the door. She heard choking sounds; sobs and someone sucking in deep breaths. _Surely not..._Hermione crinkled her brow in confusion. _Malfoy couldn't be...crying...?_

"I c-can't do it..." Malfoy's voice croaked.

Pressing so gently on the door she wasn't sure if it was moving, Hermione edged into the bathroom and pressed her eye against the gap in the door. Malfoy was crying all right. In fact, he was sobbing. Tears were streaking his pale face and falling into the well of the sink that he had tightly gripped in his hands.

Something about the image struck Hermione deep inside her. He seemed so fragile, so...human. Malfoy had never been anything but an antagonistic bastard to her since the moment they met. His hatred for her and her muggle blood was visible in every sneer and taunt he threw her way when they passed each other in the halls. He hated her. And she him. They were the epitome of enemies. They were from two different worlds; everything about them was the polar opposite. Yet at this moment, Hermione felt something else for him.

Pity. She knew that's what it was. Hermione had felt sorry for Malfoy for as long as she'd had the displeasure of knowing him. Sorry because he'd been born into one of the most hateful of families. Sorry because his father was a despicable man who thought witches and wizards such as Hermione were scum and disgracing the name of magic.

"It won't work..." Malfoy sobbed. "He says he'll kill me..."

Hermione felt a surge of confidence pump through her veins so she opened the door further and stepped inside. She walked slowly, inches at a time, seeing Malfoy, so broken, more clearly. Hermione felt her eyes push together in a concerned furrow without her control.

"Heeee..." Myrtle swooped around in the air. "We're not allooonnee..." She giggled and waved her finger towards the door. Then she moaned loudly before plunging herself into one of the toilets, exploding a couple of water pipes and flooding the bathroom.

Hermione didn't even have a chance to run before Malfoy had locked his eyes on her, hating her , again, for seeing him at a moment of weakness. "Sorry." She whispered as she gripped her wand tightly in her hand. "I was just..."

"_Impedimenta_!" Malfoy hollered as he shot his wand in her direction.

Hermione ducked and avoided his curse. "_Expeilliarmus_!" She casted back; her curse sending Malfoy's wand flying from his hands.

Now unarmed; Malfoy seemed to admit defeat. He slinked back against the tiled wall and sunk down onto his haunches. He hung his head in his palms and tugged strands of his white blonde hair through his fingers.

Hermione kept her wand aimed at him but ventured a few steps closer. "What happened...?" she asked carefully.

"Get out of here, Granger." He spat at her.

"Who's going to kill you?" She took another step forwards; aware that her hand was starting to shake.

"I said," He glowered and tilted his head up towards her. "Get. Out."

"No." Hermione said firmly. "Because I'm positive that whatever has you _this_ scared is tied to whatever you're doing in the Room of Requirement."

Malfoy glared at her, unable to keep the shock from swimming in his eyes amongst the remnants of his recently cried tears. "Wh-what did you say?"

"It's the Dark Lord, isn't it?" Hermione demanded. "He's the one who's going to kill you."

A ripple of fear flashed across Malfoy's hollow face before he had a chance to contain it. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione sank to her knees in front of Malfoy, her skirt front soaking in water. "_Aqua evanesco_." She muttered, jabbing her wand into the puddle at her feet. All the water in the bathroom evaporated from sight within moments. "I know more than you think I do." She told Draco matter-of-factly.

Malfoy sneered and jerked forwards. "You know _nothing_." He spat. "Mudblood."

Hermione smirked. "You should get a new taunt." She said. "That one's getting old; loses its steam after awhile." She could have sworn a hint of a smirk pulled at the corner of Malfoy's thin lips. Hermione sighed. "How deep into this...?" She started to say but trailed off when she noticed the charcoal black mark staining Malfoy's inner left wrist. Hermione's jaw dropped. She grabbed Malfoy's wrist and yanked up his sleeve exposing the hideous Dark Mark branded on his skin. "Oh..." She exhaled; her creased forehead pinching together even tighter. His wrist felt oddly warm in her hand; she had expected it to be cold as steel. His pale skin was soft and smooth; yet it tightened around the Mark, as though his body was rejecting the poison of the brand. She could feel the hearty pulse of his heartbeat throbbing through his veins as she clutched him.

"Don't." Malfoy snapped and yanked his wrist sharply out of Hermione's grasp.

"What does He want you to do?" Hermione asked.

Her words seemed to strike the fear back into Malfoy's heart. He sank his head into his hands again and pulled at his hair. "I can't..." He gasped. "I can't do what He asks..."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. This was Draco Malfoy; the boy with the sneer permanently plastered on his face. The boy who had his cronies do his dirty work but always made himself the leader. The boy who the majority of the school hated...this boy needed her help. "Maybe I can help you..." She suggested. "Or Harry can-"

"No one can help me!" He cried; his weeping eyes boring into Hermione's. "Don't you understand, Granger?!" His face cringed as he wagged his head back and forth. "If I don't do what He asks of me...he'll kill my family! He'll kill _me_!"

"Why..." Hermione found herself asking. "Why did you agree?"

"I didn't have a choice..." Malfoy muttered. "My father...everyone...it has to be me." He laughed humourlessly. "I'm the one who has to do it."

"I don't believe that." Hermione said in a voice so strong she wasn't sure it was her own.

Malfoy ran a hand through his damp hair and looked at her. "Why?" He asked; his eyes narrowed into a cautious expression.

"Because you're not as evil as you want everyone to think you are." Hermione said, realizing the truth to her words only as she spoke them. "You...you care for your family...you want them to be safe..." She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Malfoy. Never a kind word had been spoken between them; not one. But something had shifted between them. Something had clicked on inside Hermione that made her certain that she needed to be here, in this bathroom with Malfoy, having this conversation.

"Granger," He asked, the faintest of smiles playing at the corners of his mouth. "How can _you_ not think I'm evil?"

"Well...maybe I'm crazy." She smiled a tiny smile through nervous inhale of oxygen. Her eyes, wide and concerned, were still on Malfoy's face as he took a few deep breaths himself. He lifted his head up out of his hands and caught his eyes in Hermione's gaze. He seemed to scrutinize her; perhaps mentally judging her motives. She opened her mouth to ask him again if he wanted her help, but was cut off before she could get a word out.

His kiss shocked Hermione so much she almost screamed. Her mouth clamped down out of instinct, but Malfoy seemed to think this was a response and continued to kiss her. She pushed her hands against his shoulders to shove him off...and then stopped herself. Like she had assumed with his wrist; she expected his lips would have been cold and sharp; almost painful. But they weren't. Dampened from Myrtle's exiting shower; Malfoy's lips were supple and inviting. The warmth of his mouth overtook Hermione and, to her complete surprise, she began to kiss him back. Her lips parted open again and she gently moved her tongue against his.

A shudder ran throughout Hermione's body as she felt Malfoy's hands at her waist. He held her firmly and pulled her to stand as he got to his feet. She tasted the saltiness of his tears as she linked her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was doing, and with _Malfoy_ nonetheless, but her anger at Ron and all his PDA's with Lavender as well as Harry's soaring Potions results got the better of her. This was something that was just for her; something she, for some reason, wanted to happen. This, she could control.

Malfoy hands travelled up underneath her sweater so his cool, soft skin touched her warm back, making her shiver again. He clasped her tight and spun her around; pressing her body back against the wall.

Even in her most intimate moments with Viktor; Hermione had never felt what she was feeling now. This overwhelming need to be with Draco took over her brilliant mind; as though it was what she was meant to do. It was certainly the only thing she wanted. She let her hands slide up Malfoy's chest and slid off his cloak at the shoulders. If fell effortlessly to the floor in a crumpled heap. He seemed to understand what she was asking of him without verbalizing anything. Tentatively, he lowered his hands down Hermione's hips to her thighs and lifted her up, hooking her legs around his waist.

Hermione's heart was pumping through her chest so hard she could have sworn it was bulging through her skin. She managed to remove Draco's loosened tie with ease and started undoing his collared shirt. She got three buttons down and then just tore the rest of them open, scattering a few plastic buttons to the floor never to be seen again. She didn't care; didn't give it a second thought. Her hands pressed against Malfoy's warm chest and up over his bare shoulders as she felt his fingers slide up between her legs. She slowly and cautiously moved her hands to his belt buckle and was slightly shocked that she wasn't trembling as she thought she would be in a moment like this. He let out a small gasp at her touch and quickly grabbed the hem of her sweater. He yanked it up over her head in one quick motion and then ripped open the front of her press-button shirt.

Hermione moaned as he pressed his body against hers; their middles touching and breathing in unison. She locked her arms around his neck and legs around his hips as he gently entered her body. Quick, short gasps escaped Hermione's mouth as he rocked inside of her; his hands caressing her thighs and keeping her still. She wasn't sure what she had expected this moment to be like and even as it was happening; didn't quite believe it. When it hurt, she winced, but it wasn't the agony she expected. Malfoy's kiss distracted her from the worst of it. As their lust intensified, all of Hermione's muscles started to spasm. She gripped Malfoy as hard as she could around the neck and lifted her back off the wall he was holding her fully in his arms. His moans became steadily more audible as he, too, started to spasm.

Hermione worried for a moment he may drop her; but he did not. He leant her back against the wall; his breathing haggard and harsh. He rested his head against Hermione's shoulder and gently unhooked her legs from around his waist. A moment later; he pressed off of her and re-dressed himself. His shirt was useless without many of its buttons; but he didn't seem to care. He grabbed his cloak and slung it over one arm. He didn't speak, and nor did she. Malfoy turned and headed for the exit. Hermione, still breathing unevenly, pulled her shirt closed around her body as she watched him stop and turn back to her; entrancing her eyes into his and giving her a look she wouldn't forget. In that one look; they both knew they would never speak of this again, never tell anyone what had happened and never, _ever_, let it happen again. It was a moment of weakness, for both of them. For Hermione; it was a profound one.

Malfoy didn't sneer at her, but he didn't smile either. He gave her no expression as he left the bathroom exceedingly more troubled than before. Hermione waited, buttoning her shirt and gathering up her jumper, before she even dared leave. She almost forgot to check the Marauder's Map; luckily she remembered before she exited the bathroom because a gaggle of fourth-years were wandering passed. So Hermione waited patiently, inspecting the map further to see that now Harry _and_ Ron were both in the Great Hall while Myrtle was floating around on the first floor; having apparently not witnessed what had transpired after her watery exit.

Once the gaggle of girls were well off the seventh floor; Hermione fled the bathroom and dashed back to Gryffindor Tower where she showered and dressed again before meeting up with Harry and Ron at dinner; explaining the tears in her eyes were due to a question she'd misread on her essay and nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2: Fear & Loathing

**Chapter 2: Fear & Loathing_  
_**

In the month that followed Hermione's tryst with Malfoy there was enough gossip floating around Hogwarts that she felt quite comfortable that no one would ever discover what had happened. The big talking point was that Harry and Ginny Weasley were a couple. Though Hermione had never seen her friend happier, the pair of them plus Ron and his sickly relationship with Lavender really made Hermione feel like a fifth wheel.

Harry was still obsessed with identifying the Half-Blood prince and, thankful for the distraction, Hermione was helping him out. She had identified Eileen Prince, Captain of the Hogwarts Gobstones Team as a possible candidate, but Harry claimed he was positive the Prince was a male and wouldn't hear her theory. Hermione had taken offense to this and huffed off to the welcoming recesses of the library to further investigate Eileen.

Both Harry and Ron attributed Hermione's foul mood to Harry outshining her in Potions. Since there was no way she would divulge to them the real reason she was angry; she let them believe that. Even though it did annoy her that, no matter how hard she studied, she could never advance higher than her friend in the class all because of that wretched potions books, but the real reason she was angry was Malfoy. And she hated herself for what she'd let happen. Moreso; she hated that she couldn't get it out of her mind.

Hermione had planned to go out of her way, if she had to, to avoid Malfoy, but it turned out that she didn't have to. Malfoy didn't show up for meals and was rarely seen around the school. She did, however, run into Crabbe and Goyle a few times. The usual taunts were thrown between them but nothing out of the ordinary. Hermione was quite sure that they would have teased her mercilessly if Malfoy had let them in on their secret. This knowledge calmed her; it seemed Malfoy was as keen to forget the event as much as she was.

When she rounded the corner; her heart caught in her throat. Malfoy was storming down the hall, looking as troubled as ever, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't see her at first, clearly lost in his thoughts, but when he did see her he was unable to stop himself from doing a double take.

"Off to the library again, Granger?" Goyle sneered.

"Only friend you got." Crabbe added with a snort.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. The three of them were blocking her way to the library so she was forced to stand directly in front of Malfoy. His cronies were watching him with expectant looks on their faces; obviously preparing to laugh obediently at whichever taunt their leader spat at her. He had been avoiding her eyes, but now looked at her. He glowered and looked her up and down; the malice in his glance visible from miles away.

Hermione held her books protectively across her chest and awaited his verbal attack. But he didn't speak.

"Come on." Malfoy ordered as he pushed roughly passed Hermione and continued down the hall.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a confused look as they trailed after him. "Wotcha lettin' her go for?" Crabbe whined, clearly in the mood for some jostling.

"Not wasting my time on _that_ Mudblood." He sniggered loudly. Crabbe and Goyle roared with laughter as the three of them rounded the corner.

Hermione didn't look back at them, even though she wanted to. She just tightened her grip on her books and made a beeline for the deepest corner of the library. Unfortunately; her favourite table was already occupied by Ginny. Her redheaded friend was barely visible through towers of books as she studiously prepared for her OWLS. Ginny offered to move aside and allow Hermione a place at her table, but she declined stating that she didn't want to intrude Ginny's study. Of course, she really just wanted to be by herself. Bidding Ginny farewell and swift learning, Hermione left her friend and crept back into the lesser ventured aisles of the library. She swung by the potions section and grabbed a few history books on the subject to research her theory that Eileen Prince was a successful Potions Master; thus Harry's success.

Arms loaded with books of all shapes and sizes, Hermione found an unattended desk beside a window and set herself up similar to Ginny, with towers of books shielding her from prying eyes. She started with _A Guide to the History of the Greatest Potion Masters_ but didn't get further than the first page. Her mind kept replaying her meeting with Malfoy in the hallway. She hadn't been able to muster a coherent retort; but it turned out she didn't have to. He barely gave her a dirty look; although the one he did give her was dripping with loathing. Perhaps he was still unsure of what to do about her...not that he was ever going to openly admit that they had slept together. His response was delayed; but he had gone back to calling her a Mudblood.

With relief, Hermione sank back into her chair. All Malfoy needed was time. She was sure he'd be back to taunting and teasing her sooner than she would expect. He'd pretend what happened between them didn't happen at all and Hermione was more than happy to do the same. A liberated smile creeping to her face, she opened the book again and started to read.


	3. Chapter 3: Building A Mystery

**Chapter 3: Building A Mystery**

The death of Albus Dumbledore was felt by everything witch, wizard and being within the walls of Hogwarts. Even those who inhabited the paintings were solemn and unspoken. The halls were quieter than normal as a number of students had been removed from the school by their parents. Hermione had been with Ron and Ginny when the battle had occurred atop the North tower. Harry had divulged what had transpired after they brought Dumbledore's body back inside Hogwarts. He had informed them that Severus Snape was to blame; having taken over from Malfoy who had not been able to murder his Headmaster as he had been ordered.

A sickening liquid rose in Hermione's throat as she thought of the possibility that Malfoy might have been to blame. That must have been the reason he was so broken that evening she'd discovered him crying; he was having doubts over committing this act against Dumbledore. She'd had the chance to stop him; to follow him. To tell Harry or Ron that she'd seen him at a moment of weakness; that something was troubling him. But she hadn't. She had kept it a secret and now Dumbledore was dead. Hermione bolted to the girls' lavatory just in time to throw up her dinner into the sink. Ginny was right behind her; soothingly patting her back and she sniffling quietly while Hermione sobbed into the basin.

**-x-**

Draco was no longer at Hogwarts. Everyone just assumed his parents must have just taken him from the school as a precaution, but Hermione and her friends knew that wasn't the case. It was because of Voldemort. Malfoy was embroiled in such a dark web of deceit and craziness because of his father's allegiance to Voldemort. And threats of killing Draco's parents were keeping the boy so scared that he dared not disobey. Hermione could only imagine the horror he would go through now that he didn't go through with the murder of Dumbledore. She didn't think Voldemort would take kindly to Snape having to take over.

The day after the funeral, Hermione was alone in her dorm packing up her trunk to leave. Her roommates had already departed the school. Hogwarts had been closed for the rest of the semester, and indefinitely after that. She didn't know when she would return, if ever. Harry was completely focused on his mission to locate the remaining Horcruxes, Ron's family were preparing for Bill and Fleur's upcoming wedding, and Hermione was heading home to see her parents for a couple of weeks before she joined Harry at the Weasley's.

While ducking under her bed to locate her missing Arithmacy textbook, Hermione also found a shoe she'd lost months ago, a few sickles and some dusty, broken quills. She gathered all of them up in her arms and dumped them into her trunk. This might be the last time she was in this room; she didn't want to leave anything behind.

As she leant up out of her trunk Hermione was overcome with a wave of dizziness. Her heart started racing a little so she quickly sat atop her bed and lowered her head between her knees. It didn't surprise her that she felt faint; she had forgone breakfast to start packing and to make sure she'd returned all of her library books. She'd spent at least four hours non-stop clearing out her room; of course she was dizzy. She poured herself a drink of water from the pitcher on her nightstand and slowly drank it down; not realizing how thirsty she had been.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice sang out from the hallway as she let herself into the dorm. "You almost ready? They're taking us to the train soon."

"Yes, almost." Hermione said, pouring herself another glass of water.

"Wow, you gotta lotta stuff," Ginny giggled as she saw Hermione's overloaded trunk.

Hermione offered a weak smile in return and pinched the space between her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ginny leaned over the trunk towards Hermione. "Geez, you're white as a sheet."

"I think it's just...everything." Hermione said meekly.

Ginny sighed and hoisted herself up beside her friend. "Yeah, tell me about it." She tucked a strand of flaming red hair behind her ear. "Dumbledore...Hogwarts closing," She shook her head from side to side. "It's madness. We should all be locked up in St. Mungo's."

Hermione chuckled. "There'd be so many of us we'd have to share rooms. Imagine that, craziness bunking with craziness."

"Just make sure _we're_ together." Ginny giggled. "I didn't see you at breakfast; have you eaten?" She asked. "Mum says that's a guarantee to make you light-headed."

"No; I didn't eat." Hermione shook her head. In fact, the very thought of food at that moment caused her stomach to churn.

"Ron saved a bunch of it." Ginny rolled her eyes. "The elves really went all out. The bacon was _fantastic_," She closed her eyes and reminisced. "I could smell it before I got into the Great Hall..."

A surge of bial burned up Hermione's throat so fast she almost didn't get to the recently emptied wastebasket in time. Ginny quickly grabbed her hair and pulled it back away from her face while the expunged the contents of her stomach into the garbage.

"Feel better?" Ginny asked handing Hermione her glass of water and setting the wastebasket out of sight.

"Much." Hermione smiled and gulped down the cool liquid.

"My stuff's already all packed," Ginny said. "Want me to help you finish?"

Grateful for the gesture, Hermione agreed and set about rearranging the contents of her trunk while Ginny gave the rooms the once over, doing a couple of quick spells to reveal any hidden objects. Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her she'd done those charms herself earlier; she sensed Ginny needed the distraction. After Dumbledore's funeral; she had broken up with Harry knowing that he couldn't concentrate on her and the Horcruxes at the same time. Though she never showed it; Hermione knew the young girl was in a lot of pain over the decision. She'd loved Harry from the moment she'd seen him; it was horrible for her to think of giving him up.

As Ginny doubled checked every nook and cranny of the room, Crookshanks furry, orange tail stuck out behind one of the pillows on the loveseat by the window. Ginny seemed very happy to find him; at least she now felt she had contributed a little bit.

Together, the girls finished clearing out Hermione's room and lugged their trunks down to the front of the Great Hall where Harry, Ron and a handful of the last students. Crookshanks was happy enough sitting on top of Hermione's trunk for the hike up to the train platform though he hissed every time Hedwig or Pigwidgeon would hoot happily in their cages. They chatted about the upcoming wedding more than anything else; as if each knew the others didn't want to talk about anything that had transpired this year. _One event in particular,_ Hermione thought as a vision of Malfoy flashed through her mind.

**-x-**

Hermione had been home for a week and finally felt better. The train ride had knocked about her upset stomach and she'd vomited again on the trip. She'd spent the first few days back at home with her parents sleeping in her bed; overcome with tiredness. Finally back in her old bedroom and comfortable with her family again; she was able to relax. Though her parents only knew of Dumbledore through what Hermione told them; they were still saddened to here of his death. Wanting to spare them of the horrors of what was happening in the wizarding world; she just told them that the school was having a difficult time replacing the Headmaster so students were sent home until they had selected someone. Her mum, Mariana, and dad, Wilson, accepted this and didn't ask questions. She'd received an owl from Ginny and Harry the day after she'd arrived letting her know they were both okay and would see her soon at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Sighing, Hermione cuddled Crookshanks and set him on her bed. She wished he was capable of sending letters. It was annoying having to wait for Pigwidgeon or Hedwig to arrive before she could contact her friends. She did have the option of trooping to Diagon Alley and using an owl from the post office; but with the rumours flying around about the Dark Lord being back and everyone expecting the people they passed in the streets to be Death Eaters; it wasn't the safest option for a day trip. Especially alone.

With her parents at work for the day, Hermione had her house to herself. It was a nice feeling to be a muggle again; even just for a little while. In her home there were no Daily Prophets lying around broadcasting another story about Dumbledore or Voldemort or Harry. There were no magical plants tending to themselves or portraits that came to life. There was just her homely living room, welcoming kitchen and comfortable study. It was nice to be back.

The neighbourhood was quiet; the muggle children were still in school for the semester so Hermione decided she should take a walk; get reacquainted with her old life. She tossed on her favourite jeans and a checked blue button up shirt as well as her old, worn white sneakers and headed out into the fresh air. No owls were flying about delivering messages; no children in the street were playing with the latest invention from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was calm; serene. Hermione missed it.

She wandered to the end of her street where a handful of teenage girls around her age were obviously wagging school. They wore their uniforms in various states of raggedness; a tear here, a rip there and more buttons undone along their chests than necessary. They all were passing around a couple of hand rolled cigarettes and swigging from bottles of cheap beer; as if determined to prove to everyone who saw them that they were tough. They were chortling loudly and not bothering to keep their voices down.

"Oi, did you see what Henrietta was wearin' yesterday?" The blondest of the bunch said; her hair had been bleached so much it was turning as yellow as the sun. "Her arse looked _massive_!"

"It always does." The obvious alpha of the group said in a monotonous voice. She charcoal black hair pulled into a tight bun and too much make up on her face. Her gaggle of followers laughed rudely at her comment.

"Did you lot get ya marks back fer English?" The thinnest of the group said. She was almost painfully thin; her uniform hung off her like a worn-out sack. "Can't believe I got a C; me Mam'll kill me!"

"I got an F." The Alpha replied with a roll of her eyes. "But that bitch Miss Macintosh has it in for me!"

"You always say that, Ness." The bleach blonde said. "She hates me too, and I got a B."

"My luck," Ness flicked her cigarette butt to the ground. "I probably caught her during her time of month!"

The gaggle laughed again, but then the thinnest girl spotted Hermione. "Whatcha lookin at?!" She spat at her.

Hermione didn't reply, she turned around and sped up towards home.

"Yeah; that's righ'!" Ness yelled. "You better run!" She and her friends roared with callous laughter and went back to drinking.

But Hermione didn't hear these taunts; her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears that she didn't hear anything else on her jog back home. _Time of month_, she was repeating in her head. Hermione couldn't remember her last period, but with exams and Dumbledore she had expected stress had caused it to delay; it had happened to her before her OWLS the year before. That aspect of her life was never as organized as she wanted it to be anyway. She bolted into her house and ran to her room directly to her trunk. Hermione hadn't completely unpacked yet but it was almost empty so she managed to locate her diary quickly. Hermione's retaliation at her body for not keeping her cycle on an exact schedule was to track it herself; as if by doing so she regained some sort of control over it.

Flicking back page after page, week after week, it dawned on Hermione what she was going to see. Her last period had ended almost three weeks before she'd found Malfoy in the bathroom. That was nudging two months since her last cycle. As scattered as they had been in the past; she hadn't experienced this long a wait before. Her mind was too brilliant not to deduce what was wrong with her. The vomiting, the tiredness and now this...Hermione gulped. She was pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4: Girls Day At Diagon Alley

**Chapter 4: Girls Day At Diagon Alley**

Hermione sat silently through dinner with her parents, laughing when they made jokes and making enough contribution to the conversation not to warrant questions. She pushed her food around in her plate to make it look like she was eating. Both her mother and father had had long days at work so Hermione offered to clean the kitchen while they watched the late news. After stacking the dishwasher and wiping a damp cloth across the table, she kissed her parents goodnight and headed to bed early. Once alone in her room; she allowed herself to feel the fear that was pulsating throughout her body.

_Pregnant_.

The word was unfathomable to her. How could this have happened? How could she have let it happen? She was the smartest witch of her age, she'd been told that so many times by people she'd admired. This wasn't a mistake _she_ was supposed to make.

It wasn't as though she knew she was going to do _that_ with Malfoy when she'd discovered him so broken in the bathroom, but she had. And now she was paying the price.

What was the next step? She couldn't tell her parents; she was a pillar of virtue to them. Granted, they didn't know how horrible the Malfoy name was and therefore wouldn't understand the gravity of her situation. But still; a pregnant teenage daughter was not the highlight of any parents' life. And that was just in the muggle world. In the wizarding world...Hermione didn't even want to think about it.

She managed to calm down by telling herself that nothing was certain since she didn't have any concrete proof yet. There were of plenty of people who went through major issues after they had lost someone important in their lives. Maybe this was just due to that? Telling herself there was no point in worrying until she had definite proof; Hermione climbed into bed with Crookshanks and fell into a deep, yet troubled, sleep.

**-x-**

The next morning didn't start so well for Hermione. She made herself a nice breakfast of pancakes with strawberries on the side; but threw it up moments after it had settled in her stomach. Mariana fussed over her; worried her daughter may have caught the bug that most of her patients seemed to be suffering from. Managing to convince her overprotective mother she would be fine for the day, Hermione sent Mariana off to work and was left alone to dwell over her predicament.

As smart as she was, Hermione didn't know the first thing about pregnancy: muggle or otherwise. Well, of course she knew the basics but it wasn't one of her preferred subjects. From a young age, Hermione had been an avid reader and had already memorized every book in her home; so she knew she was going to find nothing of use.

Her upset stomach eased as the morning wore on and she felt almost completely better after she took a shower. And when she arrived back in her bedroom, she had a visitor.

"Pig!" She exclaimed happily as Ron's miniature owl fluttered around excitedly almost sinking to the floor under the weight of a couple of letters. Any contact with the magical world when she was at home always made Hermione's heart lift; although today it also made her stomach twinge. She relieved the bird of his load and fed him a couple of seeds she kept nearby her window for the owls while she read her mail.

_Hermione,_

_Where having Harry's birthday party before the wedding here at The Burrow. Mum's making a big deal over it and says you have to be here if you can. _

_Hope you're enjoying being home,_

_Ron_

_PS – Harry just got here. He says hi. _

Smiling, Hermione turned over the letter and scribbled a reply that she'd be there. Then she moved to the second parchment; recognizing Ginny's dainty handwriting.

_Hey Hermione,_

_Mum and I are heading to Diagon Alley for some last minute things for the wedding. Care to join us? If you can, we'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at lunch. _

_Love Ginny_

Hermione took a moment before she scrawled back her acceptance; saying she'd be happy to join them. Diagon Alley wasn't the happiest place to be lately. Voldemort's return had scared the shop owners out of business and, while most of the stores in Knockturn Alley remained open, most of the Diagon Alley favourites had been boarded up and abandoned. Of course, always flying in the face of diversity, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was booming and lining Fred and George's pockets with more galleons than they had imagined. Thinking she could definitely use the distraction, Hermione happily wrote back she would meet Molly and Ginny there the next day. She then fastened her notes onto Pig's waiting twig-like foot and watched him eagerly, but awkwardly, flutter out her window.

**-x-**

When Hermione was younger, just after receiving her Hogwarts letter, arriving at Diagon Alley had been like a dream. So much life and colourful people bustling around, eye popping sights like self-stirring cauldrons and floating broomsticks flooded the streets. Now; it was like a storm had blown through and erased all colour and happiness from every inch of the street. It was just like wandering into Knockturn Alley; and Hermione found herself filled with a similar sense of dread as she passed through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice called to her when she passed the Apothecary; its windows boarded up and spiders making webbed homes for themselves in every eave of the store frame.

Molly bustled over to her and greeted her with a warm hug before snatching up her right hand and tugging her along quickly muttering something about not wanting to be out in the open for too long. They ducked into one of the only shops that were still running, Flourish & Blotts. The old book store was definitely slower and quieter than normal, there were barely a handful of customers inside.

"Now, we don't want to be here long," Molly said her voice urgent as she was obviously uncomfortable about having to be there. "Girls, do _not_ leave the store. I'll be back in five minutes." She flagged down a bored looking shopkeeper and left Ginny and Hermione to wander the shelves.

"She's looking for a cookbook," Ginny explained to Hermione. "For Fleur. Another wedding present."

Hermione nodded and tried to seem interested as Ginny regaled her with stories from The Burrow. Normally, she would have loved to hear it but her mind was elsewhere. Molly's harried voice hollered out for her daughter; wanting her opinion on which cookbook to purchase, so Ginny left Hermione to wander the shelves alone. In a way; she was thankful because there was no way she was going to look for what she wanted with Ginny trailing behind her.

If there was a store Hermione knew backwards, it was Flourish & Blotts. She had been obsessed with it since she'd stepped inside all those years ago. Once; she'd spent all day in there. So finding the medical selection of books was easy for her. What was difficult was trying to remain invisible to anyone who may see her. She sifted through books on removing boils, healing herbs and even a history book on St Mungos before she saw a book that she could use, _The Magical Pregnancy: Volume 1 by Celina Moonstar_. Hermione could already hear Molly ushering Ginny out the door so she hurried to the cash register and paid the galleon and four sickles for her book before trailing out behind Molly and Ginny. As she exited the store, Hermione quickly took out her wand and tapped the cover of the book muttered an inaudible charm.

"There you are dear," Molly grabbed her hand. "Thought I'd lost you." She giggled; but her laugh was strangled and very forced. "What's that you bought?" She read the title of Hermione's book. "_Appreciating Ancient Runes_...oh, yes, very good." Molly looked up and down the street; as if expecting something to explode or someone to appear. "We best get home then, hm?"

"You're not going to say hello to Fred and George?" Ginny asked; her mouth hanging open. "Come on, Mum, they'd love to see you."

"Those boys..." She shook her head and bit her tongue, though it was hard for her to stay mad at her sons for leaving school when they had built such a successful business. "Not today. I'll see them at Harry's party."

Hermione was only half-listening; her eyes had been diverted by a beautiful owl in the window of Eeylops Owl Emorium. She was a gorgeous, deep brown barn owl with wise, sparkling green eyes. From the instant she saw her, Hermione was in love. It turned out that the owner was moving his owls to safety for the time being whilst things in Diagon Alley were dim and he was so eager to get out of the store quickly; he let Hermione take the beautiful creature free of charge. She gave him a few sickles as he piled her arms with owl treats and a book for first time owners. Ginny happily took the caged owl as Molly ushered them quickly for the Leaky Cauldron.

**-x-**

Hermione was able to walk to her mother's dentist office from the Leaky Cauldron so she didn't have to take the train with her new hooting friend. Though Mariana was surprised to see her daughter clutching the owl; she wasn't concerned. Owls flew in and out of the Granger house every few nights; it was only a matter of time before Hermione had bought one for herself.

After they arrived home and Hermione politely at her way through another meal with her parents, she hurried off to bed early stating that she wanted her owl to be comfortable. She named her new pet Abby, after Abigail Quincy; a pioneering witch from the 1700's who Hermione admired for her steadfast beliefs that witches should educate themselves and not conform to the laws that wizards had laid out for them. She had also spoken out against the slavery of House Elves, claiming it as evil and a threat to magical democracy. Needless to say; Abigail Quincy was one of Hermione's heroes.

Abby seemed so happy to have a home and was calm and quiet, hooting contentedly as Hermione set up the cage with water and food. Apparently exhausted from the whole experience, Abby fell quietly to sleep as soon as Hermione covered the cage in a light sheet.

Hermione put off reading the book while she made sure Abby was comfortable. She put if off and instead took a long shower, washing each strand of her hair carefully. She put it off while she cleaned up her room and organized her cupboard. She put it off while she unpacked the remaining items in her trunk and then repacked it with all she'd need for her trip to The Burrow. She put it off until a quarter past midnight when she heard her parents' bedroom door close. Finally, she couldn't put it off anymore.

_The Magical Pregnancy: Volume 1_ was still visible to Hermione, but _Appreciating Ancient Runes_ would still show up to whomever else laid eyes on the novel. It was a very useful charm. Hermione's heart started pounding as she traced her fingers over the red leather cover. The title was written in golden thread and, even though the book was new, it felt loving and warm; like a mother's hug. Hermione supposed that was the point of a pregnancy book. Taking a deep breath; she opened up the cover.

**_Chapter 1: Are you sure? Really sure?_**

_ Witches strengths in magic are tied to their emotions and pregnancy heightens these emotions; but some stronger witches might just be experiencing an abnormal surge of anger, loss or happiness that may be to blame. So before you discover the joys of this book, please make sure that you are, in fact, with child. All you need is your wand; _your_ wand. The wand of another will work as well as a stick; you must use your own._

_ Step 1 – Take your wand and press it to your abdomen. _

_ Step 2 – Say these words: "Infantia etiam necne"_

_Step 3 – Hold for 1 minute exactly and then remove the wand from your abdomen. _

_Step 4 – The tip of your wand will turn either bright blue or bright orange. If the tip turns  
blue; it means a baby for you. If you see bright yellow; you have misspoken the spell  
and should try again._

Hermione picked up her wand off her bedside table and twirled it in her fingers. She sat up cross legged on her bed with the book in her lap and tried to calm herself down. She had felt much better today and didn't even feel dizzy at all anymore. Maybe she was still suffering from the stress and shock of Dumbledore's death and the school's closure.

By the time Hermione had summoned up enough courage to point the wand to her abdomen, she was sure the tip of it would shine bright orange. "_Infantia etiam necne."_ She spoke clearly, though with her eyes squinted tightly shut, and felt a warm feeling emit from her wand into her tummy. Counting had never been so concise; she was so intent on making sure she didn't lose focus.

"Sixty seconds..." Hermione breathed out as she finished counting.

With a confident smile, she removed the wand off her body and opened her eyes. She had known all along what she was going to see. Tears slipped out of her fragile pretty face as her terrified eyes stared at the tip of her wand, shining as blue as a cerulean ocean.

**-x-**


End file.
